Hunted
by originemMaliacne -GLOMPMAGNET
Summary: Kaylee was adopted into a Lucario Gijinka family. The only thing is is that her past has secrets that people want and her adoptive parents have gone missing. Now her brother, Lunus, and herself have to try running from these people.Will they get caught? Will they find people who can help them? Can they trust anyone? Read and find out!
1. Meeting?

Lunus looked outside through the living room window, while I was taking a nap on the couch. He saw cars and vans heading our way and awoke me abruptly,"Whaa...?"I got out right before he picked me up and ran to the back door and outside.(it looked longer in my journal...like 6 lines down long)

I quickly became wide awake,"Lunus! Stop!"I yelled. He looked at me and turned running next door and knocking on the door. I looked at the girl who answered the door and smiled,"Hi Kolbi!"I said a bit happy to see someone who wasn't paranoid.

Kolbi looked at us then at the cars and vans at our house letting us inside,"Sorry about it being sudden, but they found Kaylee a bit faster than expected."Lunus explained. Kolbi nods and smiles,"It's okay."she said. I looked at them,"So I wake up, no I am forced awake, form a great dream by the way, for this?!"I said keeping it down a bit just in case.

Lunus nods,"yeah and they have guns."he said adding the last part to my sentence. I glared at him,"Not helping..."I snarled at him. Kolbi, being the awesome best friends she is, steps in,"Guys we should leave before they find us."she suggested. Lunus looked at her then at me nodding and took the bag he had around his shoulders off, pulling each of us a bag and started looking around for stuff we needed and packing them in.

Kolbi and I followed Lunus outside and into the forest. I soon started smelling something good, like shrimp and steak together...that would be good, well back to the story. I waited til it seemed they hadn't noticed I wasn't following and started following the smell. I soon stopped deciding to head back, since I was just getting no where, but I will not admi-BAM! I bump into someone right when I was turning around! "Hey! Watch where your going..."I trailed off into a whisper seeing who it was and right then I thought it was one of the guys I dreamt of when I was having a great dream, but sadly he seemed human...wait someone is gonna read this and find out what I'm usually dreaming about...I need to try and stop writing these down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Moment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunus kept walking with Kolbi following. He noticed that they were getting near water soon and saw a girl there,"Hi"he said

carefully alert. He glanced at Kolbi when the girl looked over at them,"I'm Lunus, this is Kolbi, and that's..."he trailed off

noticing Kaylee wasn't with them. Kolbi slightly hid behind Lunus. Lunus looked at the girl hearing her say,"Hi, I'm Edna Marie."


	2. Walking, Camping, SPIDERS

I freaked slightly, my face turning red,"Uh... H-h-hi, I'm Kaylee."i forced out,"Oh hey, I'm Jason."he said and i sword my face went to a totally new shade of red when I heard him talk...to me for that matter! I noticed Luns, Kolbi, and...another girl? with them? I looked at Lunus,"Who's the newbie?"I asked. He glanced at Jason then me,"I can ask you the very same question."he said.

Kolbi looked at Jason then Edna and went behind me slightly,"H-h-hi..."she got out quietly. Lunus tooka step towards Jason and flicked his forehead,"Kaylee he's human... let's go."he said turning right before jason bursted,"Hey! How would you like it if I flicked you?! Huh?" he questioned. I sighed somewhat dreamily watching Jason before Lunus started the bickering with him. I went over to Edna Kolbi following,"Hi, I'm Kaylee."I said smiling,"I'm Edna Marie."she said.

I nodded,"Nice ot meet you, Ed."I said. I glanced at Lunus and Jason then at Kolbi,"Can I call dibs?"I asked slightly whispering it to Kolbi. Kolbi looked at me and smiled,"Sorry, but nope!"she said,"Why not?"I asked frowning.

I pouted while following the others through the woods. I yawned slightly,"Lunuus! I'm booooored!"I said, because I wasn't whining! I never whine! "We need to keep moving, so sorry, but we aren't stopping."he said and I sniffled,"this...*sniffle*...isn't...*sniffle*...fair!"I said and stopped sniffling when I heard something. I looked around behind me and saw something on a tree.

I looked at it and blinked seeing it was a-...a-...a-...**A SPIDER!** I screamed and started running pushing the others along with me,"I hate this place! I wanna find somewhere save already!"I cried while screaming thinking the spider might be following us. Lunus frowned"okay! Just stop running!"he yelled and I actually stopped running falling over and panting on the ground"too...tired...bleh"I said and the 'bleh' was me sticking my tongue out right before I noticed the dirt and got up trying to get the taste out.

After a while Lunus has made two tents, one for the guys and one for the girls, but I say it's not fair for the guys to get more room than us. I yawned looking around and noticed Jason and stared at him drifting off to daydream and felt something crawling on my back and well...I freaked. I got up and started running around screaming for someone to get it off me. Edna and Kolbi were able to get it off, since the guys had walked away bickering at who should take watch first. I stretched smiling a bit then glanced at Kolbi and Edna"I call the middle spot in the tent!"I yelled running to it and jumping in laughing as they came in also. I guess this might not be a very bad pla- AHH! another spider! I screamed and instead of the usual...I...passed out right then.


	3. What's next? MORE BUGS!

(This is all of Chapter 3, cause I'm been combining the chapters together since they were soooo short. So this is really chapter 5 and I haven't thought up chapter 6 yet.)

I woke up stretching a bit and heard mumbling through the tent. I walked out seeing Jason and Lunus talking. I quickly scrambled into the tent, but kept the tent open a bit to see them. I started zoning out about watching Jason talk. I mean Jason is just soo-wait this is being read...

I heard ruffling and glanced at both sides seeing the awaking duo of Edna and Kolbi"Shh-"I stopped seeing a worm...crawling...right...next..,to...my-AH! I screamed running out of the ten and kept running bumping into something familiar. I looked up and turned read seeing Jason...oh and Lunus.

I got up,"S-s-s-..."was all I got out before Lunus jumped in saying,"Kaylee don't say sorry to this idiot. What he thinks we should do is plain stupid." I blinked and glanced at Jason then Lunus nodding,"oh...okay, but! I'm gonna get something to eat!"I said turning and going over to the backpacks and grabbing a red apple and biting into it. I noticed a bugs soon and decided to wait to eat with the others. I decided to keep myself distracted by having fun and hanging out with Edna and Kolbi. I also tried talking them into letting me call dibs as if my life depended on it.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**~Just Utterly all Author's Note Here~**_

Every character BUT Kaylee and Lunus are not mine and are some friends' characters cause they wanted them in the story so I was fine with it since I needed more people anyways! I will also be taking this opportunity to say that if you read this and want to show your character in then now's the opportunity! Cause I really need some hunters!

Here is the Character Sheet you will need to fill out.

CS:

Name:

Age: (somewhere round 15-up please)

Species: (Pokemon Gijinka or human(if Pokemon Gijinka say which pokemon please))

Gender: (ha! won't forget it this time!)

Personality: (that way I know how to put in on how they act)

Appearance: (bring up a picture or describe your character's appearance.)

Other: (like anything else you would want to mention)

* * *

That is the character sheet now when I get at least four characters that I have permission to use then I shall probably continue on with the story. I need to focus on chapter 6 anyways! Gotta figure out how to type up me bringing that character in...


End file.
